His last gift to me
by micky21
Summary: Chris remembers his best gift from his father that happened in the unchanged future


_His Last Gift To Me_

It was almost his birthday and Chris knew that no one was going to give him gifts this year or the next if he lived long enough to save Wyatt. Chris was standing by the book of shadows like he always does, but not to find the next demon for the girls to go after or who is after Wyatt; no he was flipping though the pages to see if he can find the family tree in the Book. Sure he knew his name wasn't in the book yet but it reminded him of their book in his time one that Wyatt [ **evil Wyatt** ] had with him now. After searching he stopped looking and went to sit on couch in the Attic and took a necklace with the Halliwell symbol on, from around his neck looking at it frowning.

Chris could still remember the last gift he got from his Father on his six birthday and the small time they spent on the Golden Gate bridge, it is funny really that Leo took him then as a kid and still he goes there to think just like Leo. He slowly traced the symbol with his index as he held it in front of him seeing as the thing was colored light Green like his eyes and change color to blue when he uses his powers to make sure he felt like his father was still with him, just like he told him. _**"This is a small reminder you are my son Chris, and that I'm still with you as long as you wear it"**_

"Chris are you in here still?" Piper asked carrying Wyatt on her hip and noticed that he was in the Attic but not by book no he was sitting on the couch holding something that was hanging around his neck. Paige and Pheobe were with her who just came in the room with confused faces to see that their WhiteLighter just sitting running his fingers over something with a sad yet a little happiness in his face.

"What…oh hi guys, um...You need something?" Chris asked while covering the object by closing his hand and put it back under he's shirt still sitting looking at them. Even baby Wyatt tilt his head noticing something was not right with his friend that had saved him [FROM THE ORDER IN PRINCE CHARMED] Pheobe was getting vibes of lots of magic from the object and sadness from Chris, Paige looked closely at him and knew that look, she had seen it when she worked as a social worker, it was the look of longing and sad moments in their lives.

"you know as much as staring at your WhiteLighter is, I think I'll go find something to drink okay" just as Chris got up Piper found her voice again "what was that you were holding and what is with the sad face Chris?"

"Yeah, normally you all no emotion but today you look down what's up?" Paige asked

"What?! Just cause I don't show my emotions doesn't mean I don't have them and why do you care, what I have or do lately wasn't that Leo's job to spy on me!" Chris yelled angry for them to question him. When he did nothing to them or Wyatt and felt tears coming but kept them at bay like he did when he and Evil Wyatt stood face to face.

"Chris we didn't mean to hurt you or feel like we don't trust you but..." Pheobe was cut off trying to find the right words to make sure Chris did not feel bad or he had done anything. Thankfully Piper took over taking a few steps to him who turned his head so not to look in her eyes "Chris look at me… 'no response' Chris please tell me what is bugging you or hiding to not face us" Piper finally cupped his chin turning his face to look at her but what she saw more like what they all saw was tears coming down his face and held his shirt that the object they did not see was being held.

Chris pulled away from her to stand by the Book; suddenly his chest shone bright blue they watched as he slowly pulled the necklace from under his shirt holding the symbol in his hand just as Leo orbed in to tell the girls about a great power that was only held by Elder Powers, only for Paige point to Chris who had one hand on the book the other held a symbol around his neck and by the look on his face they could tell it was something that came from the Future.

"Chris…" Leo called slowly when the boy looked at him but saw the Future Leo not the past Leo confusing him "Dad?" it was the last thing he said before the power overwhelmed him causing him to pass out. Leo quickly caught him with the girls calling out for the boy before the light not only caused Chris to pass out but also took the girls, Wyatt and Leo who still held the boy that closed the symbol in his hand.

Lights flashed quickly before it formed a scene like a movie "Leo what happened? where are we?" Piper asked holding Wyatt closing "its Chris memory of sort thanks to that thing in his hand it has Elder powers that what wanted to tell you before." Leo said laying Chris down on his lap seeing as it all started when he called Chris.

" _Look it's our house and Piper making a cake" Pheobe pointed out_

" _ **Hey Piper, sorry we late but traffic was hell" future Pheobe said placing party thing on the table with placed the bag down she turned to Future Piper "you think he'll show or leave Chris another letter?"**_

" _ **If he knows what's good for him then he better show, I can't keep telling Chris that his busy or put Wyatt in the middle" she signed before going back to the party snacks "well he is just turning six..."phoebe started but Piper cut her off just there "yet he can tell I'm lying and he knows that those Letters Leo leaves are empty promises and if he misses this birthday I will make sure he won't come to Wyatt's next one" Piper finished with anger in her voice.**_

"Wow we look great, but why is it we're so protective of Chris?" Paige asked around as they all looked at Chris on Leo's lap Wyatt orbed by Chris and patted his arm with a frown "Kwis?" he called as piper went to sit by Leo's side, Paige and Pheobe sat with their sister watching a memory that could answer what happened in their attic "hey we might see Wyatt in the future and how cute he will be" Pheobe squealed the other also nodded wanting to see their son;

just like before scenes changed but they got the plot line and even saw Wyatt as eight year old sadly watching a boy who blew out the candles and walked away but Future Piper caught his wrist turning the boy who they had to take a double take as the small brown haired boy with light green eyes and just a head smaller to Wyatt. "It's Chris" Leo said shocked to see such a small sad boy with anger in his face that matched their WhiteLighter.

" _ **Chris where are you going too?" Piper asked him gently**_

" _ **To my room, I know he left a letter and don't you say he is busy because we all know he doesn't care about me, only Wy, you and half the world! I know he won't come, but thanks for the party though" Chris finished storming the stairs until there was a loud bang signaling his bedroom door.**_

" _ **Wyatt, go please make him feel better and make sure he doesn't feel like destroying your bedroom" Piper order Wyatt who nodded but paused just half way up to ask "what If he won't calm down this time?"**_

" _ **Then your father and I are going to chat now go!" Piper said walking to the kitchen both sisters followed her and she started pacing while calling Leo who didn't answer "sweetie Wyatt said he can't get Chris to calm down, he said Chris began crying and said he only wanted Leo to show just this once that what he wanted for his Birthday" Pheobe explained while Paige gave a warming smile to her sister.**_

" _ **Let's pack this party up, Pheobe and Paige can go send everyone home tell them Chris feels sick or something" Piper said watching both sisters leave so when Leo got here she have a word with him; after cleaning up then sent Paige and Pheobe to the own families or start in Phoebe's case.**_

 _ **8:00Pm**_

 _ **Leo showed up but before he could fully form, he was blown with Piper's power "Piper, what the hell!" Leo reformed angry but not as much as Piper "you are really starting to be a poor father figure for Chris you know that. We had to cut his birthday short today and you want know the worst part was Chris finally thinks you hate him only Wyatt matter. Leo your son cried for hours and all he wanted for his Birthday was for his daddy to come just once." By the time Piper finished she was in tears while Leo just watched her "I'll go to him cause this time there was no letter because I got him a gift" Leo said before Piper speak he orbed out and into the boy's room where one side Wyatt lay on his side with his back to Leo on the other was a sad looking boy half covered his body his back was also facing Leo.**_

The others could not form words when they looked down at Chris; so when Chris said 'Dad' to Leo he was seeing this one not their Leo and now Leo was shocked that he found out Chris, their time traveling boy was Leo's son as well as Piper's. Well it explained how he knew them "he's our son… and I have been nothing but a bully when I should be watching and guiding him in life. Future Piper was right, I was or he was a horrible father figure" Leo said looking down at Chris and seeing him in a new light and truth be told it scared him but they could change when they were out this memory that was for sure but they could not tell him.

"don't worry Leo we'll make things right with him and then start treating a little like he has a family" Piper replied putting her hand on his face and kissed Leo before Paige told them to watch…

 _ **Leo went to Chris's bed and sat down this small movement woke Chris awake looking at Leo "Dad? Are you really here?" Chris asked afraid it was a dream but Leo pulled him in a tight hug "I'm sorry Chris for not being here today but I got gift and a surprise for you" Leo quickly said seeing his son hug back but pulled away by his words "really where?" as he looked around only for Leo to laugh "grab your jacket and put on your shoes now" Chris looked at him for a second, before getting dressed Leo stood up and picked Chris up holding him safely before Orbing out.**_

 _ **When they reformed they were on the bridge looking out at the cars passing under them, Chris smiled just as Leo sat him down to let him feel the wind in his hair "so, what do you think?" he asked almost hoping his son would like it and to his amazement the child looked up to him "I like it, I can feel almost all magical energy around us"**_

" _ **that is because you are more connected with the magic around you then Wyatt, after all you are the third blessed Chris" Leo told him sitting down so Chris could sit on his Lap then looked up as Leo pulled out a box with magical energy around it. "What is that?" Chris had to ask as he held the box.**_

" _ **that is your birthday present, that is why I came late for your birthday, I had this made by an old friend then put some of my magic in it for you to use one day" Leo told him putting on his neck tying it own as Chris held it in his hand frowning not understanding.**_

"Wait, I thought all you guys did up there was to think? And what is this third blessed?"Piper asked Leo with Paige and Pheobe looking at him for answers they did not see Wyatt touch the hand Chris held the symbol making it glow just for them all to see for a light blue glow just like Wyatt's shield only this thing was shielding something in his power like a lock in the other powers that what they all thought, But was brought back when it faded and them watching the rest of the story or memory.

" _ **What is wrong buddy?" Leo thought he did a good job of the gift so why was Chris frowning "don't you like it?" feeling as if maybe he did something wrong with the gift. "nothing, it's that I don't understand why did you put your powers in it, I mean I have power too" Chris asked looking up as Leo took hold of Chris hand smiling sadly "yes you do, but you also have that other two powers that Elders hold but you can't use it unless you have too or can" both looked down at the cars deep in thought before Leo spoke again "Chris, This is a small reminder you are my son and that I'm still with you as long as you wear it but it will protect you and hide your power to other people who might want it like the Elders and other enemies"**_

" _ **But why put your Elder magic in it to hide me from the other Elder, I understand the whole enemy thing but why give me this?" Chris said in a tone of understanding yet scared at the same time and his green eyes grew a bit bigger when his father spoke**_

" _ **Being a powerful witch is good and bad; if you lose your way you can hurt lots of people, but if used your power right then you will feel like you can do anything or face all thing good or bad. And you Chris are meant to save so many people soon I know it" he gave his son a hug standing up with a very tired Chris in his arms smiling Orbing back to Wyatt and Chris's room taking off his jacket and shoes then put him to bed tucking in smiling brushing some of his son's hair away from his face only to fall back like a shield against the world.**_

 _Suddenly without warning they were sent back on the ground in the attic just as Chris opened his eyes looking around only to find 5 pair of eyes look at him as he slowly go up feeling dizzy and worn out maybe he's father showed have told him that if he touched the book and his necklace he might not have passed out "Chris are you okay?" Leo asked looking down at the young man who looked back up like in the memory confused "yeah, way?" as he sat up noticing everyone looking at him strangely [oh he hoped they didn't know who he was] he also noticed Wyatt sat on his lap looking happily at him like when he started playing with Wyatt at night before leaving or babysitting him._

" _oh no reason but the fact you used a lot of magic and passed out" Piper chipped in giving him the what-was-that-about look he knew about his mother and sometimes Piper in the past time his time being here knew all too well. "but likely Leo caught you before you met with the floor" Paige gave her two cents worth he always loved his Aunt Paige over Aunt Pheobe and her endless dating or finding love life._

" _thank for you catching me and all" Chris said looking down at his necklace that was blue changed to green again not noticing the others eyes on it till Pheobe spoke "hey that looks like the power of three symbol on our book and Wyatt's blanket" Chris looked up at them with a look of fear until he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn back with a smile "Chris, I know we aren't the best of friends but can I ask why you have something with such powerful Elder magic that all the Elders felt it a few minutes ago?" Leo asked worrying as Chris look taken back by this but seemed it would do no harm in telling them as he looked back at the charm._

" _my father was an elder like you Leo and give me this on my six birthday, he told me it would protect me and my powers" Chris explained as Wyatt touched the charm making it glow lightly "it was my last and first gift to me before my father went in hiding when the Titans attacked and took over Elder land as Piper would call it" before she could ask how he knew he answered "like Bianca said there are history books on you three oh and Prue" Chris added not noticing the pain looks in the charmed one's eyes of their former sister._

" _but when time went on I figured out what he meant when he put his magic in to protect me from others, being the only witch/WhiteLighter who rivaled his powers it also helped me lock away the powers that I can't handle or control" Chris told them placing it back in his shirt picking up Wyatt and handing him to piper while Leo helped him to his feet feeling dizzy and all. "how about I make us some cookies and have orange juice instead of sitting here" Piper replied which all followed her down stairs but Chris and Leo._

" _Hey, you not coming?" Leo asked in a kind of father tone Chris was not use too so he just shook his head "no, I think I need time to think of some things about but thanks for the offer anyway" and with that he left the Manor Orbing to the bridge the Wyatt is so scared of; funny really he can take over the world but is scared of heights but Chris was never afraid but looking out over the city he sigh in happiness pulling out the charm one last time thinking to himself with a smile "his last gift my dad gave to me"_


End file.
